


1:38 A.M.

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Modern AU, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: You're up late finishing an essay you should have been working on much earlier. Zoro and a good night's sleep provide ample motivation.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1:38 A.M.

The blue light emitting from the monitor was the only thing keeping you awake at this point. Various books and papers were strewn about your computer desk, leaving space only for your keyboard, mouse, and mug of extra-caffeinated tea. You mindlessly reached for said mug and brought it to your lips, only realizing it was empty until you tried to take a sip. You set it back down with a sigh. Looking back at the monitor, you stared at the open word document. You were halfway through the eighth page of your ten-page essay—or were you on your ninth? You couldn't remember.

Suddenly you felt someone press a light kiss to your temple. Bleary-eyed, you tilted your head up and saw your boyfriend, his eyes droopy and ready for sleep.

"Hey," you croaked. God, did your voice really sound that terrible?

"You should go to bed, it's already past midnight," Zoro murmured. He was already in his pajamas (a white tank top and some old gray sweatpants), ready to fall asleep next to you.

"Can't. Still working," you mumbled, words barely recognizable. "Due in the morning..." Zoro sighed.

"You should have done it earlier."

"I know, I know..." Zoro stared at your guilty face a bit before pressing another kiss onto your forehead.

"I'd stay up with you, but I have to meet Luffy tomorrow morning and I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get..." You hummed in response, too tired for anything else. "Don't stay up too late." The sound of Zoro's footsteps became softer and softer as he left for the bedroom. Turning back to your computer, you began to type.

By the time you'd finished, it was sometime in the one o'clock hour—you didn't bother checking when exactly. After saving and printing out your file, you stumbled out of your chair, and shut off the light as you left the room. You fumbled through the dark, not bothering to turn on any lights, and almost bumped into a couple walls as a result. Eventually you made it to the bedroom. Carefully, you peeled back the bed sheets and climbed in, moving around a few times as you made yourself comfortable. Zoro's soft snores filled your ears, and you sighed contentedly. You were facing him, studying his features as he slept. How did you get so lucky?

Under the covers, Zoro shifted towards you, instinctively putting a gentle hand on your waist and snuggled into your warmth as he slept. You let out a quiet giggle before softly pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too," you whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> in case no one has caught on by now, i'm a huge sucker for zoro being a softie


End file.
